


The Voices of the Gods

by Anatthema



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatthema/pseuds/Anatthema
Summary: A collection of monologues from the six gods of Vlas-Kaj, also used as the summaries for each entry in The Gods of Vlas-Kaj series. These monologues' styles are heavily inspired by the black star monologues from Discord Murder Party.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Voices of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Discord Murder Party](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/679813) by Internet Remix. 



****

  


**Absence**

**  
  
  
**

****

I am void given meaning. I am the endless nothing which counteracts the endless everything. I am the link between worlds which binds the very fibre of the universe together. I am the empty husk to which must exist to give meaning and the guide of those looking for escape. I am meaningless yet full of meaning, empty yet complete, paradoxical yet uncontradictory. The very balance of existence rests within my wings and I harbour all mortal doings within my grasp. I watch and am ever present, the lonely ghost which observes but does not interact. 

****

  


**Churanak**

**  
  
**   


I am chaos given personality. I am every roll of the dice which dictates random chance. I am every whimsy of luck or fate made to save or destroy you. I am every law ignored as reality binds to my own will. I shape my own path, given no purpose but to seek all that is beyond my grasp. I am the sheer force of will which instigates change as the endless repetition cycles for eternity. I govern what is not meant to be governed and so I seek beyond this foolish world for what lays beyond. You will grovel before me as all fate is held within my reach!

****

  


**Nymphaea**

**  
  
**   


I am the earth given will. I am the shriek of the prey and the snarl of the predator. I am the tempest storm and the thundering waves, the primal cry which crushes civilization to dust. I am the endless wrath of every corner of the planet. All which is consumed and all which is created was born beneath my watch. I am the renewal of life after the scorch of the flame, the sapling which persists after all hope is lost as the primal forces continue their growth. I am the raw untamed wilderness which spans beyond what mortal minds can comprehend, the magical heartbeat of the planet pulses through me. All your advancements, every pitiful mortal innovation of magic, you owe to me.

****

  


**Adfectus**

**  
  
**   


I am consciousness given a voice. I am the omnipresent thoughts running through every beating heart in every world. I hear and see and feel every piercing emotion and striking thought. Love, sorrow, joy, rage, lust. I am the very mortal mind itself and I endure every overwhelming thought and crushing feeling I must bear for my job to be fulfilled. I bear the burden of thought so those around me do not have to. T͞h̢e͏ ̸p̶s͏yçh̴e̢ ̢a̵nd ̕reas͞on҉,̶ ̴th͢e co͘n̡scio̶u̶s͘ an͟d t͘he̕ ͘su҉bco͡ns̨c̸i͟o̕u͞s.̶ ̵͙͘p̲͔̱ͅi̙̰e̟̹r̸̫͈̯̤͖̳̳c̨̤͖̭e̝̳͞s̖̙̪͠ ̙̰̞̤͇͡m̢̟y̙͈ ̘̗̞̜v͈̳e͚ry͚̭̬ ̨̝̠͓ḅ̗ͅe̞̰̤͜i̶͖̪̺̖͖̙ͅn̮̤͍̱̳̣̖g̩̩̭̤̝ ̴͇b̧̥̱̜ey̠͚͓̖̙͙̦͡o̢͍̦͙͙n̦̪d̞̞̺̘̺ ͖̹̼͈̩̦͢m͠o̰̳̥̼͖r̭̯͍t͢a̩̳̬͟l͎̤͇̱̥͞ ̙c̷o̳͙̳̫m̝̝͓p̝̭re̛̼h̹̟ͅe̸̼n̻s͎i͟o̝̖̺̼͕̬n҉͖͉̪͕̲.͓̦͙̯͕UNF̢͡ILTĘ̡͟R͘E̡D҉̛.̵͠ ̕͢UN͏͢͝E͘N̵D̕̕I͝͏̨N̴G̴.̶̸ ̷͟͜E̢N̶̛͠DĻ͝E͟͜S̕S͝ ̷̕͟T̕͢͡R͜A̸P̵P͏I̷N͏G ̶O̷F ̴͢ŢH͏O̡U̵͏͜G̛̕H̸̢͝T̨̛S̢̛͢ ̢N̢OT҉̴͝ MY͟͞͏ ͘͘OW̸̷͏N̸.͢͞ ͢I̸͢͝ A̕M͜͏ ̸A̴͜ ̷͘P̕R̸̸I̴̢S̢͟͡O̷NE̛͟Ŗ̸ TO̵͝ T̷HE̡̛ ̵͠͡PUĻ̴SI͢N̕͞G҉ ̴V̧͢E̵͞I̸͘͝N͏̢̕S̛̛ ̕͢͠O̷̢͝F͡ ͟T̕ḨE ͢LI̵V̢͜͢I͢N̷̢͠G҉͏͢.̕͟  
̫̮̺̯̲̯͖

****

  


**Vita-Nex**

**  
  
**   


I am mortality given execution. I am the delicate balance which all life treds, the mewling infant newly given a breath and the elderly patient passing on. I am what counteracts the other as the performer walks on a tightrope across a pit of certain death. I am the springtime bloom and the winter’s fade. I am the slaughter and the prosper as the line between what is moral blurs. I am the black and white and all shades of grey in between. Through my ichor contains the lifeblood of every being in the world that can be created or taken away with one faded breath. All shall see that one cannot exist without the other as life and death are two halves of one whole. 

****

  


**Dimension**

  


I am creation given heartbeat. I am matter itself as every physical substance exists throughout an ever-expanding universe. I am the writer of worlds and the creator of stories. I am the far-off sky of stars you gaze upon as you look into the night when you wonder what is beyond your reach. Every particle in every galaxy in an infinite cosmos exists within my domain. I am the furthest world and all that you hold close. I am the expanse to which all creation exists within as you ponder the purpose the world has given you. I drive the narrative of every world which is born of little purpose, and I give meaning to that which has none.


End file.
